Harry's Twin Sister
by FemGenjo Sanzo
Summary: Harry Potter has a younger sister who has lived with Dumbledore senich there parent's death onward.
1. Chapter 1

(Melody's POV)

"Melody Potter git up this instant!" Hagrid yelled.

I sat up to see my bedroom window open. I then look down at my hands to see that the blue ribbon had fallen off in my sleep. With out the ribbon you could see a lighting like scare on the back of my left hand. It didn't go past my middle finger. I stood up and looked out my window to see Hagrid standing down below.

"Do you have everything ready to move into your dorm?" he asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

I looked over the room I've had senich I was a baby. It was a simple room closer to the top of one of the tallest towers in Hogwarts. This will be my first year of instruction in Hogwarts too. When my parents were killed by Voldemort Professor Dumbledore took me in, and left my brother with our aunt and uncle. Vary few people know of me; even tho I survived Voldemort.

I left up my pillow to see the ribbon.

"Hagrid what time is it?!" I yelled.

"'bout eleven!" he yelled back.

"So the train to Hogwarts's from the Muggle world has already left!" I yelled.

I heard my door open. I turn to see Dumbledore standing at the entrance to my room.

"Yes, it has," He answered.

I walk down to the showers to see Professor McGonagall standing right outside of them.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," I greeted.

"I hope I wont need to remind you about going without the ribbon over your hand, and you not telling your brother anything right?" She asked.

"No Professor," I answered.

She walked down the hall.

-That Night-

As I stood waiting for the other 1st years to get there buts across the school to the back entrance to the dinning hall Professor McGonagall whet over what I could and couldn't do.

"Professor," I started, "Professor Dumbledore has went over this with me_ several times today._"

She walked off some were. Soon she came back with all of the 1st years. I looked across the large group to see my brother.

"Now all of you come with me," Professor McGonagall said.

We walk into the dinning hall to see the four house table set up. We stopped in front of the teachers' table.

"Now I will call of you up to the set and you will be sorted," Professor McGonagall said.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" the hat sung.

She started to call us up in order.

"Harry Potter," She called.

Whispers started going around the grate hall as my brother walked up to be sorted. He sat there for a little while. Then the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

He went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ronald Weasley!" She called.

The red headed boy walked up to the hat. It hadn't been on his head long when the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!"

The red head went to go sit down across form my brother.

"Melody!" McGonagall called.

I walked up to the set and sat down.

_'Your as tricky as you brother,' _the hat started, _'guess I'll put you in _Gryffindor!"

I smiled, and walked to set next to my brother.

"Why don't you have a last name?" a 1st year girl, if I remember right her name was Hermione Granger, asked.

"I do have a last name, but... I'm not allowed to say it," I murmured.

"Then what is it?" Ronald asked.

"Like she said she's not allowed to say it," Professor McGonagall said.

They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"But why not?" Harry asked.

"She's not allowed because Professor Dumbledore said so," She answered.

McGonagall went off to one of the other tables.

"That teacher seemed to know a lot about you," Ronald said.

"Well she should I've lived her sench I was 1 year and 3 mouths old," I answered.

"Your kidding?!" Hermione said.

"She's not," one of the Weasley twins said.

"She's at every Quidditch mach we have," the other said.

We went up to our dormitories and I quickly fell sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(Melody's POV)

As we walked down to the dinning hall Harry asked, "What class do we have today?"

"Double Potions with Slytherins," I started, "The teacher who teaches it is Professor Snape. He's also the head of Slytherin House, and always favors them. He's also not a teacher you want to meet when he's mad, so please try not to make him mad."

"Wish Professor McGonagall favored us," Ron said.

"That will never happen," I said.

We entered the dinning hall. We sat down it time for the owls to arrive with the mail. The white owl that sometimes came in to visit Harry landed on the table with a note. I leaned over his shoulder to look at the hand writhing. I immently recognized it as Hagrid's. Harry took my quill and wrote an answer. Then the owl went flying off.

As we walked down to the dungeons with me leading I said, "I recommend for us to sit in the back of his class. Don't you agree?" I asked.

"Yes," Ron said.

We walked into the class room and sat down in the very back of the class room. Hermione came in and sat next to me, and Ron and Harry sat at the table next to us. Snape started our class with calling roll.

He stopped at my brother's name like most of the teachers did and said, "Ah.. Harry Potter our new _celebrity,"_

Snape contented roll call and when he reached my name he glared at me.

"Now your here to learn the art of potion making. Most of you after your 5th year will no longer take this class in witch I will be glad. I can teach you a lot of things as long as your not a bunch of dunderheads," Snape said in a wispier.

Silence flowed his little speech.

"Potter!" Snape said so suddenly that half the class jumped. "What do you get when you mix powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

I looked over at my brother to see him very confused.

"I don't know sir," He answered.

"Clearly fame isn't every thing," Snape said.

Hermione's hand witch had been up in the air seinch the last question was asked was ignored.

"Let's try again. Were would you look if I told you find a bezoar?" he asked.

"I don't know," Harry answered.

Snape still ignored Hermione's hand.

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He asked.

"Professor Snape isn't oveise that Harry can't remember every thing unlike you," I said.

Snape turned and glared at me.

"10 points from Gryffindor," He said.

_'Fine with me,' _I thought.

"For you information when you mix asphodel and wormwood you get a very powerful sleeping potion. A bezoar is a stone like substance that you find in the stomach of a sheep. There is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane," Snape said.

As class went on it didn't get better for us Gryffindors. Neville had melted another kids cauldron, and caused boils to pop up an everybody's feet. Class eventually ended with Gryffindor lousing11 points. As we walked out of potions I asked, "Can I come with you to Hagrid's?"

"Sure, Ron you can come too If you want," Harry said.

I don't own any recognizable characters.


End file.
